Poison&Wine
by LLockedOut
Summary: "We're not the same!" She screamed at him, "I'm nothing like you!" His icy eyes fixed on her, tearing into her very soul. She was no match for him. He seemed to contemplate her words, a malicious smirk creeping across his lips. "You're right" he cooed. He walked towards her, like a lion to his prey. "You're weak, like them... And you will die, like them." Khan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OCs.**

**Those who read my other stories, I haven't abandoned them! I'm just at serious road blocks right now. **

**This story has been floating around my head and I had to get it out.**

**The beginning is a background on Theia. The first paragraph (in *s) is the actual history of the Augments in the Star Trek universe. What comes after if how our OC ties into all of it.**

**So yeah! Let me know what you guys think :)**

**ALSO, Listen to Poison and Wine by the Civil Wars. I think it suits Khan and this story well!**

* * *

_*In 1992, the Augments born around the late 1950s seized power in over forty nations on Earth, leading to the conflict known to them as the Great Wars, as they battled amongst each other and with "normal" Humans. The Augments were mostly horrible despots, treating their subjects like slaves. The Augments were finally overthrown in 1996; the last to be deposed was Khan Noonien Singh. After the end of the war some eighty Augments were unaccounted for, including Khan. Earth authorities collected the remaining Augment embryos and placed them into storage. As a result of the Wars, genetic engineering was banned on Earth; scientist Stavos Keniclius who planned to clone Augments to create a master race of peace keepers, was exiled from the planet.*_

_Knowing he was bound to be exiled, Stavos Keniclius was determined to finish his work. In 1996, just as the Eugenics War was ending, he managed to clone three Augment embryos. He then placed it a stasis pod in his underground lab before fleeing. Stavos was caught off the coast of California and arrested. Around 240 years later, the hidden lab is discovered by Section 31. The lab was still operational, having been put into a semi-on state. However one of the pods had malfunctioned; leaving nothing but a small skeleton. The other two pods seemed to be in working order. Knowing what Stavos' research was about, the pods, along with other equipment was taken back to headquarters. Section 31 was unsure of what to do with the babies, but after some debate it was decided that the children would be breed to be perfect Starfleet officers. In their hands they had, what they thought at the time, was the last remaining Augments. While they were still just clones, it was the closest they had. Greek born, Captain Matthias Leventis was among the officers to discover the lab and offered to raise the children. While his actions were kind, Captain Leventis was not a nice man. He had no wife or other children. He was harsh, strict, and very cold. The children's' lives were not ones of love or bliss, but it was still a life._

_Theia and her brother Thanatos were raised in San Fransico and led somewhat normal lives. Around the age of 10, their enhanced abilities became more prominent and they became home schooled. At 15, Matthias disclosed their true nature to them and they were put into a special program with Star Fleet. They were told to keep their origins a secret. Thanatos accepted his new position with no questioned asked, but his sister Theia spent months learning everything StarFleet had on the Eugenics War. While the world saw them as child prodigies, Section 31 slowly began breeding the children into the weapons they intended them to be. Both Theia and Thanatos were put into Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat, however Thanatos branched out into Advanced Weaponry while Theia went into Medicine. It is through her bother that Theia befriended Carol Marcus. Carol's father, Admiral Alexander Marcus, was a member of Section 31 and became obsessed with the siblings. When he requested to Matthias that his children be put into genetic testing, the man surprising refused. While he was not the best father, Theia and Thanatos were still the closest people to him and would not have them treated like lab rats. A year later, Captain Leventis suffered an unexpected heart attack and passed away. Both children were shaken by the incident, and while Theia grew closer to the supportive Carol, Thanatos became buried in his studies. Marcus never gave up his pressing into participating in genetic testing and eventually Thanatos agreed. At the age of 22, Thanatos died suddenly. He was found dead in their apartment, surrounded by his own blood. Section 31 promptly took the body and declared that it had been a gene deficiency. Theia was never allowed to see the corpse._

_Now 23, Theia Leventis is the Head of Combat Training at the StarFleet Academy and one of the head Medical Directors. She keeps her abilities under wraps, but she knows she is always under the watchful eye of Section 31._

_**Stardate 2259 San Francisco, StarFleet Medical Division 6:57pm**_

Theia rushed from her office down to the 2nd floor medical bay. She was supposed to meet an office there who had just returned from an M class planet, and review the findings of his survey. She had been so caught up in the case she'd been working on that she'd lost track of time and was now 20 minutes late. The woman jogged down the hall, careful to keep her speed in check. She hoped the Doctor wasn't too upset by her tardiness. It was quite unbecoming of a head Medical Director. She stop in front of the door and took a breath. In reality, she didn't need to. She wasn't tired or exhausted from her rush to the room. It was a habit she had adapted however, to blend in. As she took a step forward the doors opened automatically. Sitting behind one of the desks was an older man with dark hair. He was attractive, probably in his late 40s, with a scowl on his face. His dark eyes darted from the wall he'd been glaring at to Theia. His eyes widened and he dropped his scowl as he stood.

"My apologies! I was caught up in another case. I'm Doctor Theia Leventis" Theia smiled as she held out her hand.

The man shook it and cleared his throat. "Doctor Leonard McCoy, USS Enterprise. Pleasure to meet you, Doctor Leventis."

The southern twang in his voice made Theia smile. He reminded her of the cowboys from the old Westerns she watched as a kid. "Please, call me Theia."

"Leonard, then." He replied with a gruff smile of his own.

"So" Theia continued, gesturing for Leonard to take his seat again, "how was… Nibiru?"

Leonard began to explain the species that inhabited the planet and the unique red flora. He mentioned how despite their skin being a chalky white and their eyes entirely black, it didn't seem to be a medical condition and they seemed to live perfectly fine. He noted that they had four nostrils and no ears.

"Sounds like quite the interesting planet" Theia said, a small sigh in her voice.

"Have you ever been off world?" Leonard asked.

The woman's eyes darkened slightly. "No, unfortunately not" she replied. Truth be told, Theia wasn't really _allowed_ off world. While Starfleet had never outright said it, Theia knew that was the case. She was a potential threat, a danger that could strike at any time. While they treated her like one of their own, they were always in constant fear of her. She could easily captain a ship, but that would never happen. They would never give her access to a ship or influence over a crew. Leonard seemed to notice that he had ventured into hot territory and tried to change the topic.

"Theia… interesting name. European?"

The brunette smiled, regaining her calm nature. "Yes!" she replied happily. "Greek to be more specific. It comes from the one of the twelve Greek Titan, Theia."

"Don't names like that have crazy meanings and what not?" the older man wondered.

Theia laughed. "Yes, they do. Theia was the titan goddess of sight. I was pretty gifted as a child, and my father believed I would do great things. He used to tell me that I could see things that others couldn't, I used to think I could see the future if I tried hard enough."

Leonard laughed. "That's right; you and your brother were little prodigies. I forgot. You seem pretty normal to me."

"Being smart means I have to be odd, Doctor McCoy?" she teased.

The man panicked for a second, thinking he'd offended her, but Theia's laugh ensured him it was a joke. He grumbled something under his breath before letting a small smile creep back on his lips.

"Well; I'm sure you're tired from your mission. Get some rest. I'll look over the data on the natives and contact you if I have any other questions."

The pair shook hands and parted. Theia headed back up to her office, ready to tackle the work she knew was waiting for her there.

_**Stardate 2259 1:35am**_

_Beep Beep_

The brunette woman groaned as she shifted in her chair. The computer on her desk sounded again.

_Beep Beep_

The woman looked up from the papers she had dozed off on. Running a finger threw her long hair, she looked at the screen. 'Shit' she whispers. The screen beeps again as she sat up and straightened her white medical robe.

"Doctor Theia Leventis"

An image popped up of another woman dressed the same as Theia, a similar office behind her.

"Theia, I'm glad I caught you. How are you?" Her voice had a slight British accent to it.

Theia smiled. "I'm fine Cynthia, yourself?"

Cynthia shrugged, "can't complain."

There was a prominent pause, the woman on the screen looked as if she had something to ask but wasn't sure how. Theia signed, she knew why Cynthia was calling. It was the same reason she had stayed at work late that night, and the night before… and the night before. Truth be told, Theia hadn't slept in over 48 hours. Her body could handle it, but it was starting to wear her out emotionally a bit. Cynthia had a patient in London, a young girl with a terminal disease. The virus was old, from an alien home world that hadn't been found on Earth for over 100 years. Apparently someone carrying the disease got on Earth and somehow came in contact with the girl. If it had been anyone else, they probably could have caught and cured the disease in months, but the child had just been undergoing chemo for cancer. The foreign virus latched onto her cancer cells and formed something awful. The girl's parents were devastated. Theia was the best chance this girl had. Unfortunately, even being as highly intelligent as she was, Theia was coming up dry.

Apparently Cynthia could tell by the brunettes face that she hadn't made any discovers. She signed. "It's okay Theia, I have faith in you. If anyone can figure this out it's you."

Theia smiled sadly, if only the other woman knew how true that was. "I'm trying Cynthia, I-"

"I know" Cynthia cut it, "Like I said, I have faith in you. Anyways, you better get some rest. Isn't it… shit, Theia, it's almost 2am where you are!"

The woman said their goodbyes and the screen went dark. Theia looked around the dark office. There were papers scattered over every surface, the shelves that used to be covered in books had large gaps, their missing parts scattered over the room. She had been working on the case non-stop for the past three days and it looked like she was no closer than she was when she started. Guilt and frustration rippled through her. Without thinking, Theia reached for the nearest book and whipped it at the large cabinet. There was a loud bang and the book erupted into loose pages as it fell to the floor. There was a dent in the grey metal now, but the woman didn't really care. She took a deep breath and tried to control the anger that was bubbling up. It was hard; violence was in her blood, part of who she was. As an Augment, she was made to fight. She was made to want to destroy. Theia signed, any whisper of sleep slowly slipping from her mind. She looked to the vintage clock that rested on her desk. _Only 2am, _she thought to herself, _the training pad is probably empty. _Theia rose from her chair, taking off her medical robe and hanging it up behind the door. She grabbed her keys from the desk and headed out of the office.

_**Stardate 2259 London, Royal Children's Hospital 9:02am**_

Thomas Harewood walked out of the silent hospital room. Drying his eyes, he looked down the empty hall. Despite being alone, he felt suffocated. _I need air _he said to himself. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this. His little girl, his sweet beautiful daughter, was lying in a coma. _With some 'incurable' disease, _he almost spat the words. Finally reaching the balcony, Thomas gripped the raining and let out a shaking breath. He bit back the sob that wanted to erupt from his throat. He was her father, he should be able to help her. Why couldn't he help her! A man walked up behind Thomas, the distraught man barely noticing the new presences.

The stranger's deep voice startled the father.

"I can save her"…

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know :) What do you want to see, what was unclear… compliments and helpful criticism welcome!**

**Also, just a quick reminder that Theia is different from Khan. She is a clone of an Augment, which was designed to be more of a peace keeper (that's what Stavos's research was on.) *Stavos and his research are from the actual storyline. I did not invent that* While she still has some of the Augment aggression she is calmer because her genetics are slightly different.**

**Just wanted to clarify that! :)**

**Here's a link to find the Augment history- /wiki/Augment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two already… This story is bursting at the seams of my mind it get out aha Hopefully you guys all liked the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fav-ed and followed – you guys are the greatest :) This is another beginning chapter, getting the webs of plot weaving and whatnot.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Stardate: Unknown**_

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you in." The apathy in the nurse's voice made Theia's blood boil._

"_What do you mean? I'm his sister!" She screamed at her._

"_I know that, but I have strict orders from head command not to let any personal in" the nurse turned back to her desk._

"_As the head of the Medical Division, I order you to let me see the patient's body!" The clone's patience was wearing thin. Thanatos wouldn't just die out of the blue. He was perfectly healthy, and above that he was an Augment clone. His DNA was strong than any humans could never dream of. Why wouldn't this stupid woman let her pass?!_

"_That's irrelevant, ma'am," the nurse said without turning back to look at Theia. "No one but Admiral Marcus has authorization to enter the medical bay."_

"_I. Don't. Care!"_

_The clone stormed over to the nurse and spun her around roughly. "You let me into that room, you hear me?!"_

_Two security officers came out of nowhere and tried to hold her back, but she trashed around in their grasp. _They think they can hold me, _she scoffed darkly. Theia brought her left leg into her chest and shot it out to the side. The officer went flying backwards and into a metal cabinet against the wall, making a sickening crunch. His partner went to call for back up but he was interrupted by an elbow to his jaw. Theia felt the man's bone crack against arm, but she paid no mind to it. She lunged at the nurse again and tackled her to the floor._

_Theia wrapped her long pale fingers around the woman's frail neck. She could snap it. She should. This woman refused to let Theia see Thanatos. He was her brother! She had every right to see his body. She was a medical professional! The brunette barely noticed that her fingers had begun to tighten until the nurse began to gasp for air. She looked down at her, never loosening her grip. Words she'd read from the Eugenic War flashed through her. They were 'better', they deserved to rule. Humans were in a constant form of chaos, they could bring order… _No, I'm not like them,_ she told herself. _I'm not 'evil'… I want to help people… I want to save them… _Save them? These people that treated her like a rabid dog?! On a leash just long enough to be pulled in whenever they wanted. They feared her… as they should. She wasn't their equal. She was better than them. How dare they try to control her? They killed her people, and those they could slay they put to sleep. They created them and when they realized their own race was inferior they became afraid. Now they killed her only family left. Now she was alone… But that's how they wanted her… Alone and helpless. They just wanted to use her as a weapon, they didn't care about her. Theia's grip tightened. _

_She was all alone now…_

_The sound of distant footsteps shook Theia out of her thoughts. She loosened her grip and slid off the nurse. The woman rolled over, spitting and gasping. Theia felt arms pull her onto her knees, but she didn't resist. She felt a cold needle pierce her neck. _So, they have been taking precautions _she mused. The clone was surprised when she felt herself weaken. Had Starfleet made something that could control her? She was supposed to be one of them, their ticket to a brighter future, but still one of them. Apparently she was just something to be used and controlled. Her vision darkened a bit. Hmmm, she'd have to look into the serum when she awoke. Theia felt herself drifting out of consciousness and she welcomed it. Where Augments were made to feel little, her DNA had been made to feel so that she could bring peace. Right now all she felt was pain. Thanatos was dead. Her brother, her only family was dead. She could still see his lifeless body on their living room floor. Dark blood spilling from his lips and across the white floor. The image grew darker in her mind until everything was black, and she drifted into a peaceful sleep._

_Sleep…_

_No!_

_After the war, Augments were put in cryogenic sleep…_

_She didn't want to sleep!_

_Theia couldn't see anything, she was surrounded by darkness. She thrashed about, but she only felt something wrapping tighter around her. _NO! _ She screamed in her mind, she didn't want to sleep forever!_

"No!"

Theia lurched forward in her bed. She took a second to gauge her surroundings. She was at her apartment, in her own bed. The room was dark, with a bit of sunlight peeking through the closed curtains. Drawing her legs to her chest she let out a sigh. It was just a dream. Just a memory that she'd rather forget. She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead and looked at her clock. _9am… _She had arrived home at around 5 last night, having spent a few hours in the training room. _4 hours last night _she mused, _better than the night before_. Truth be told, Theia hated sleeping. Ever since the night her brother died, she dreaded it. It wasn't only the nightmares, granted she would love to not be haunted by Thanatos's death and other such things. It was that she feared never walking up. She'd learned over the past year that Section 31 didn't entirely trust her, and that they had been always taking precautionary steps in the background. Theia feared that they would put her into cryo-stasis like the other Augments. The thought of sleeping forever terrified her. For the past year, since her brother's death, the woman hated falling asleep each night. She was thankful that her genes allowed her to go longer than a human could without sleep and she took full advantage of it.

But this morning she was awake, and she was wasting it in bed. The woman untangled herself from the sheets and walked to the kitchen. As she made herself a cup of black coffee, she drummed her fingers against the counter to an unknown beat. Yes, she felt anxious today. She didn't know why. Grabbing her coffee, she walked over to the window. Theia drank the hot liquid slowly as she watched the people of Earth rush around below her. If only they knew what lied in their mists. She was a figment of an old hope, a modern day Frankenstein. She was created for one purpose and in the end it failed and turned against mankind. That wasn't really her story those, was it? She was not an Augment; she was not bred for the same purpose. She was a monster, created from something even worse. She was made to be a peacekeeper, but would her races' 'peace' be so different from the Augments? Theia's dream came back to her. _Alone… _Despite her few friends and colleagues, Theia was truly alone. No one, other than Marcus, knew of her heritage. No one really knew her. She was a phantom, floating among the living. She didn't belong with humans. She was like an extinct animal, the last of its kind being kept in a zoo. Minty green eyes shifted to look at the cloudy sky. Were their other Augments out there, in space? She would never know, as long as Marcus and Section 31 were around.

Finishing her coffee, the woman turned to place it down when a note on the kitchen table caught her attention.

_Theia,_

_You got home pretty late this morning, working that hard isn't healthy! Regardless, we're still on for Sneaky Dee's tonight. I have to meet Daddy at 1900H, so I'll meet you at the bar for around 2100H?_

_P.S_

_There are some fresh muffins in the fridge :)_

_Carol_

Theia couldn't help but smile. She was lucky to have Carol. In reality, she was the clone's only friend. Section 31 did a good job of keeping Theia out of sight. Why would they care if she had friends? Or a life? To them, that would be like giving a photon torpedo tickets to a movie. To them she wasn't a life form to be cherished; she was an emotionless weapon of destruction. Deciding that she needed to cheer herself up, Theia walked over the large bookshelf that her and Carol shared and grabbed her favourite. Lying across the couch, she opened the book of Shakespearean play and flipped to _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. She felt like the play was a somewhat humors relation to her life. She felt like the fairies, an outcast watching the humans muck up their lives. Her own problems slowly shrank and she became so preoccupied with those of the story. However it didn't take long for the woman to be pulled out of her reverie. Theia's communicator sounded from her room. Frowning, she walked over and picked it out of the pocket of the pants she'd worn yesterday.

"Doctor Theia Leventis"

"Ma'am, a Cynthia Martin has left you a message. She said to call her immediately."

Why wouldn't Cynthia just call her comm? It must have been something important if she needed her in the office for it. "Okay. I'll be there in the hour." Theia closed the device and walked over to her closet. She changed into a pair of dark jeans and a tight black tshirt. She threw on her leather jacket and a beige scarf before heading out the door. She paused for a moment before back tracking into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, the brunette pulled out a blueberry muffin. She smiled and made a mental note to thank Carol, before continue on her way out the door.

The commute to the Medical building went smoothly and before she knew it, Theia was walking down the hall to her office. Taking off her jacket and hanging it over the back of the chair, she sat down and called the London Royal Children's Hospital. A man in white appeared and the woman asked to be put through to Cynthia. He nodded and the screen went black for a second before Cynthia's blonde head appeared.

"Are you in your office?" she asked hurriedly.

"Hello to you too… What's so urgent?"

Cynthia ignored her remark and began furiously typing. Theia took a minute to look over her friend. She looked frazzled, blonde hair frizzing out in all directions from its tight bun. "I'm sending you a file" she said without looking up. Theia's computer made a beeping sound and results popped up in front of her. Her eyes scanned the screen, unsure what she was looking at or why.

"Cynthia, what…" The words died in her throat. She knew these readings, they were familiar… Lucille! The little girl Cynthia had been trying to cure. This was her blood work, but the cancer was… gone! Theia typed a few commands and her previous records of Lucille appeared beside the new ones. Everything was exactly the same, except for the cancerous cells.

The computer beeped again.

"Here are the readings of the girl's blood over the last 12 hours" Cynthia stated. Theia opened the file.

"What the hell" she mumbled as she watched the footage. Dark red cells came out of nowhere, moving through the blood stream quicker than they should have. They latched onto the cancer cells, and the cancer cells started to dissolve! The darker cells seemed to absorb the cancer until there wasn't a trace of it. "That's impossible…" Theia couldn't believe her eyes.

Minimizing the windows, she addressed the other doctor "have you shown anyone else?"

Cynthia shook her head. "No" she replied, "I monitor everything in this hospital and I didn't authorize any sort of testing on Lucille. Whatever that is, in her blood, it isn't from this hospital. I was hoping you could tell me what it was and how it happened."

"Show this to no one," Theia bit her lip, this wasn't good. "Tell the girl's mother that she needs to stay under hospital supervision. Make it seem like we authorized the tests. Whatever you do, do not let word of this get out. And I mean _no one_. I don't care if they head of Starfleet comes down there; this is between us right now. Understood?"

The blonde seemed startled a bit by the ferocity in her friend's eyes and the seriousness of her tone, but she nodded nonetheless. Theia bid her goodbye and shut the screen. She took a breath, before her fingers began to fly over the keys. She brought up a locked file and entered her authorization code. The screen displayed the vital and blood work of Theia Leventis. The woman pulled up Lucilles beside it. She didn't need to compare the two, she already knew what she was looking at. Theia never seconded guessed her diagnoses, she knew she was always right. It was part of who she was. But this time… this pill was too big to swallow without double checking. The woman watched the footage of the mysterious dark red blood cells, her eyes drifting to the other side of the screen to see almost identical ones in her records.

Lucille was cured by the blood of an Augment.

_**Stardate 2258, Somewhere in London**_

A dark haired man entered the dimly light computer room. Turning on one of the screens, he sat down in the nearby chair. His nimble fingers flew over the computer's keys and pulled up a file. The screen flashed red, reading 'incorrect authorization code'. The man typed some more and the screen flashed green before opening into multiple windows. With inhuman speed he scrolled through the documents, looking for one in particular. It didn't take him long to locate it. He enlarged the file.

_Theia Leventis – Origin: UNKNOWN_

…_Raised with Thanatos Leventis by Captain Matthias Leventis. The pair were found in Doctor Stavos' ancient research facilitity… _

…_Given Stavos' previous research and the records found onsite, it is believe that the two are clones of the genetically enhanced Augments…_

_Matthias Leventis – Dead: Suspicious cardiac arrest. Autopsy report authorized to Admiral Alexander Marcus only..._

_Thanatos Leventis– Dead: reasons unknown. Autopsy report authorized to Admiral Alexander Marcus only…_

Pale lips curved into a small smile. "Well, Ms Leventis… it appears we have something in common."

The man inserted a metal object into the side of the computer and copied the file onto the small memory device. After retracting it, he put it into a PADD which lite up to display the file. He stored the PADD into his coat pocket before exiting the room. There was no point in cover his tracks. His long legs carried him out of the basement and into the busy archive centre. He passed unnoticed through the front doors before pausing at the end of the street. He waited a moment, before his icy eyes locked onto Thomas Harewood. He watched the other man enter the building, and moments later the building erupted before his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter two done! Review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stardate: 2259 San Francisco Sneaky Dee's Bar 2200h**_

Loud music filled Theia's ears as she walked into the bar. It was louder for her then the humans, and it was times like this that she envied their terrible hearing. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of sweat and beer, and she resisted the urge to cringe. Her minty eye surveyed the bar and quickly located the blonde she was looking for. The clone elbowed through the crowd of people to reach her friend. Placing both hands on the counter, she let out a breath. While Carol mistook it for exhaustion, Theia was really just trying to expel the aromas cloud that had filtered into her lungs. She would never understand why humans wore so much perfumes and colognes.

"How is it that I was running late, yet I still beat you here?" Carol teased with a smile. "Didn't you have the day off today?"

Theia shook her head. "I don't know the meaning of the words 'day off'. I got called in around 10."

Theia's face must have given away her dismay, another habit she'd gotten from normal humans. Carol's face morphed into one of concern, "is everything ok?"

The clone debated on what to tell her friend. She knew about Lucille's case, as the friends talked about their work to each other, but Theia had to make sure she didn't give away that she knew how she came to be cured or why. "You remember the girl in London? Cynthia's patient, Lucille?" Carol nodded. "Well, she's cured."

The blondes jaw dropped. "That's wonderful! I thought you guys were at a road block with her case?"

"We are" Theia replied, biting her lip. "We didn't cure her… someone got into the hospital, and her room."

Carol opened her mouth to speak but the brunette clamped a hand over it. "I know, I know! It's a serious security breach and we're looking into it. But you cannot tell ANYONE Carol, not even your father." Theia had to try not to snarl at the mention of Admiral Marcus. She was surprised to see Carol's face become sad, like she had something to say but was afraid. Removing her hand from the other woman's mouth, she stated "you're hiding something, Carol. What is it?"

No response.

"I know you, you can't lie to me. What's wrong?" Despite her enhanced abilities to read people, Theia had known Carol for a while now. She knew her personal little ticks that indicated her emotional state.

"Theia, I think Dad is making highly advanced weapons for war." It hurt Theia to see the pain in Carol's eyes. As much as Theia hated the Admiral and believed he was scum, he was still Carol's father and like any daughter she didn't want to think he was capable of such things.

The blonde continued, "why would Starfleet need such things? Who are we at war with? What's even more suspicious is that hours after I had looked at the records they disappeared. I think he's hiding something, Theia, and I have a bad feeling about it. I went to talk to him today… and he wouldn't see me. My own father refused to see me."

The brunette reached over and put her and over Carol's. "Maybe he was just busy?" she tried to reason.

"I could see him at his desk!" A small sob escaped her. "He was just sitting with his back to me, staring out the window! He won't take my calls or reply to my messages. Dad always lets me peak at his work, what was wrong this time…"

Theia was unsure of what to say, but thankfully Carol continued. "He's hiding something, that's what! And I'm going to find out what."

Surveying the table, the woman could see that Carol had had two drinks while she had waited for her friend. Judging by the small swaying of her body and her slightly glazed eyes, the brunette reason that the alcohol was making her blonde friend act the way she was. "Well, I'm here if you need me" Theia chuckled softly, "now let's get us some drinks, on me!"

The pair ordered and leaned against the bar as they waited for them to be prepared. Carol's was made first, so she left to go find them a booth. Leaning her back against the bar, the clone surveyed the crowd. It was a typical night, everyone was barely dressed and the air was thick with the smell of alcohol. Sweating people moved and grinded against each other on the makeshift dance floor. Theia laughed to herself. She could handle little things like this, where they were more bar than club. Clubs drove her crazy; the music was louder, the air thicker, and those flashing lights. They were too much for her over acute senses. The brunette heard the bartender finishing up her drink and she turned around to receive it. The person beside her caught her attention, with all the cuts on his face. He was fairly cute, with bright blue eyes and light hair. A dark haired woman slid in between the pair, ordering a drink while throwing the blue eyed man a flirty smile. Theia rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bar with her drink in hand. Human women were so competitive when it came to the opposite sex. Not that she was really into the blue eyed man, she wasn't in the mood for flirting tonight.

As she walked back to the booth Carol had found, she was shocked to see Commander Pike enter the bar. He seemed to scan the crowd before noticing where the blue eyed man sat, and walked towards him.

_**Stardate 2259 San Francisco, Starfleet Command**_

Theia and Carol walked into the hanger side by side. They both wore their blue medial dresses, and Theia had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. They approached the shuttle and the brunette held out her PADD to the security office. "Doctors Theia Lenevtis and Carol Wallace. We've been assigned to work on the USS Enterprise" she smiled at the man. One of the traits of the Augments was that they were all attractive, one that Theia took full advantage of. Apparently being physically appealing was as important as being strong to human. It got Theia passed many obstacles, and this time was no different. The man smiled back at the brunette, barely looking at the PADD.

"Thank you" Carol called as they passed him into the shuttle.

The clone's advanced hearing picked up the end of a conversation as they walked in. She was shocked to hear about possibly starting a war with the Klingons, though it wasn't too surprising considering who was behind it. _What are you up to Admiral? _Theia mused to herself. Her steps faltered slight and Carol passed her into the shuttle. She turned to watch as a large crate was loaded onto the shuttle. Once she was sure it was securely inside, the brunette continued into the ship. The blonde walked up to a man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Theia recognized him as the man from the bar. He seemed to be arguing with the Vulcan sitting beside him.

"Captain Kirk, I'm science officer Wallace. I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus" Carol announced with a chipper tone. "These are my transfer order."

The Vulcan's misgivings towards Carol did not go unnoticed by Theia. He eyed the pair with suspicious, and Theia briefly wondered if their cover would be blown. Well, Carol's cover. Theia was not pretending to be someone else, but working under someone when she was one of the heads of the Medical Division could be suspricious.

"And this is Doctor Theia, she's assigned to help a Doctor McCoy" the blonde continued.

"Captain" Theia greeted, shaking Kirk's hand. She turned away from the trio to face Leonard. "Doctor McCoy, it's a pleasure to work with you."

The older man was shocked, as to be expected. Theia took the seat next it him as he spoke, "work with me? Ma'am, I'm honor to be working with you." He blushed and cleared his throat. "Actually, since our last meeting I've done a little research on ya'. You're brilliant."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you, Doctor. And it's Theia, please."

"Then I insist you call me Leo" he smiled. "So, you have any idea what all this is about?"

The woman shook her head. "Only that the Admiral requested Carol and I assist with whatever the Enterprise needed."

'_Admiral's request', _Theia almost laughed aloud. The Admiral certainly had nothing to do with it…

_Theia sat at her desk, eyes scanning over the article about the Kelvin Memorial. She couldn't believe someone would bomb the archive, not only was it inhumane given it was a public place but everything there was easily accessible. There would be no reason to destroy it. Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat as her eyes read over the name 'Thomas Harwood'. That was Lucille's father… Apparently he had been threatened by a man named John Harrison. When she tried to research his name she found there were no records of a John Harrison that dated back further than a year, even in the deepest records of Starfleet. The clone watched the footage of the attack and zoomed in of a shot of Harrison. Opening another window, she pulled up the hospital videos that Cynthia sent her. After watching the recordings of Lucille's room, the woman was coming up empty handed. She then noticed that Thomas had left for quite some time. She browsed the other cameras, trying to find the father. She finally found him on a nearby balcony, with a figure standing behind him. She couldn't see the man's face, but she was able to match his height and posture with the footage of the explosion. John Harrison helped cure Lucille is exchange for her father bombing the Kelvin Memorial._

_This John Harrison was an Augment, or knew one. She needed to find him, she _needed_ to know if she wasn't alone._

"_Theia!" The woman turned around to see Carol walking into her office. "I've got something! The torpedoes are being moved to a Starship, the one being taken to find the terrorist."_

"_Why would they need highly advanced torpedoes for a simple terrorist?" Theia questioned, though in her mind she had a feeling that the Admiral knew Harrison wasn't just any terrorist._

_The blonde shrugged. "That's what I'm going to find out. I'm going on that ship, Theia."_

_The clone raised a thin dark eyebrow._

"_Don't try to stop me!" Carol continued. "I've forged the transfer orders already."_

_This was her chance. She could pretend she was going with Carol to help her, when she can actually find out about this John Harrison at the same time. As much as her friend wanted to find out what the Admiral was up to, Theia wanted to find out if there were others like her out there. John Harrison was the key._

"_Nonsense, Carol. I'm coming with you." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys rock :) This chapter is a little short, but it needed to happen.**

* * *

The medbay was dark as Theia quietly hauled a large crate through the doors. Her footfalls were soundless, only the humming of the turning wheels gave away that someone was there. She pulled it over to the work station she had been using. While the night staff was only comprised of a handful of doctors, Theia preferred to do her work in private. The Enterprise had been on their way to Kronos for a few hours now, and the staff was getting restless. The clone allowed them to take a break and suggested they go to the dining hall. Grateful, they all accepted. Doctor McCoy was on the Bridge with Kirk so she had just enough time to do what she needed. Arriving at her station, she turned on her computer and the small lamp beside it. She turned back to the crate, unlocking it with nimble fingers. The clone pushed the lid up and reached in to gently pull out a dead tribble. Placing it down on the table she hooked up the small receptors to its furry body. The computer beeped, letting her know that it couldn't pick up any vitals. Theia pulled out a small case from her desk. She opened it and took out a needle. The woman then grabbed a sterilization pad and ran it over the junction of her arm. Slowly she inserted the needle into her raised arm, drawing out her blood. The clone held the needle up to measure if she had taken out enough. Satisfied, she turned her attention to the tribble. Theia held the tiny creature in her hand as she pushed the needle into its flesh. Once the blood was emptied, the tribble was set back on the table and the woman pulled up its vitals on the computer.

Seconds passed, but it felt so much longer. Finally the screen began beeping. The animal's heart beat increased. Its lungs began pushing oxygen in and out. Theia watched as her blood cells brought the creature to life. However her victory was short-lived. The cells began to slow down, and turned a dark blackish shade. The tribble let out a heart retching screech as it died for the second time. Mint green eyes stared widely at the screen. She was shocked. Theia was positive Lucille was cured by augmented blood. Why didn't hers do the same to the tribble? They should have been able to revive it…

_You're a clone _a voice in her head reminded her. _You're not a pure Augment._

This was true. She was a clone of an Augment. Perhaps that meant her blood cells were not as strong? Standing, the brunette woman walked over to a nearby cabinet. She removed a red vile from the cold box and walked back to her station. The woman took out another needle and drew another vile of blood from her arm. She then put a drop of each onto a glass plate and slid it into a machine. She watched the computer screen. Her blood should have been compatible with the sample she put it with, but just like with the tribble the cells stopped moving and turned black. Lucille had to be cured by an actually Augment, it couldn't have been from a sample of hers or her brothers blood or any other clone. That meant that there was an Augment running around somewhere, and the only connection she had was John Harrison.

Theia leaned back in her chair and ran a hand over her face. She was startled by a voice behind her.

"What the hell?"

The clone turned around, wide-eyed, and stared into the face of Doctor Leonard McCoy. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. Was she just going to lie to the good doctor? A man who had been nothing but nice and accommodating since she boarded the ship.

"How long have you been there Leo?" she asked calmly.

"Long enough" he scoffed. "What the hell were you doing Doctor?"

Biting her lip, the clone considered her options. "A test." She tried to sound casual, even adding a small smile. But the doctor saw right through it.

"I can see that" McCoy hissed. "What kind of test?"

"Oh you know, just some blood work stuff, nothing to worry about" Another smile.

"Cut the crap. What the hell is going on? People don't just inject there blood into dead things, and thye sure as hell don't bring them back to life." His voice was almost a growl.

"You're a smart man Leo, there's no point in me lying to you. I was running some tests for a case I have back home." When he continued to just glare, Theia dropped the friendly demeanor and put up her emotionless front. "Are you aware of the Eugenics wars in the 90s?"

He nodded.

"Well, a little girl in London has just been cured of her deadly disease. By what, you ask? Augmented blood. Now, all the Augments are dead, so how did she get a vile of their blood?"

McCoy cut her off, "that doesn't explain why you were running tests with your own blood."

The woman stood to her full height, and while McCoy was slightly taller than her she held a commanding presence in her up right posture. "Here, reading it is better than trying to explain myself. Besides, I have nothing to hide anymore."

The brunette woman turned back to the screen and began typing. She heard the doctor slowly approaching behind her. With lightning speed Theia accessed the private files. She stepped to the side and offered Leonard the seat. He eyed her skeptically while sitting down and turning to read the screen. Half an hour later, McCoy had read through all of the secret files about Doctor Stavos' research. After having asked a few questioned, Theia ended up telling McCoy everything. From Thanatos' mysterious death to the Admiral's obsession with their power and abilities. It felt good to get it all off her chest.

"So you're a clone" the man asked, turning back to Theia. She nodded. "But you were supposed to be more friendly?"

"More or less" she murmured.

McCoy fixed her with a harsh glare. "Does the Captain know?"

"No! And you can't tell him. Please Leo… No one knows. Not even Carol." The clone placed a firm but gentle hand on the man's shoulders.

"Why did you tell me" he asked. The usual gruff expression was nowhere to be found.

Theia turned and pulled over another chair, sliding into it. She clasped her hands in front of her and stared at the ground as she spoke. "My whole life I've been treated like a machine, like a weapon. All I want it to help people. That's why I became a doctor, but all Marcus saw me as was a mindless super solider to be used to his advantage. I just finally wanted to tell someone. Do you know what it feels like to feel completely alone in the world? Well after Matthias and Thanatos died, that's all I've felt."

Sighing, she lifted her eyes to McCoy's. "Judge me all you want Leo, but at least you can make your claims on truths."

She waited for him to say something, but was surprised when he signed and ran a hand through his hair. "Naw, I won't judge ya'" his usual frown marring his face. "I've read about the Augments and the war, you don't seem like them. I'm not saying I fully trust you, but if I can accept the Vulcan than a clone ain't that far off." Theia smiled. "Now, explain again what you were doing with that tribble."

The woman nodded and began to explain. "Like I told you, a patient in London who had a terminal illness was miraculously cured the other day. That same day, the Kelvin Memorial was blown up. When I got a hold of Lucille's records I noticed that the blood cells that cured her didn't move like normal ones. They moved identical to mine. So I brought some test subjects with me to see if I could simulate the same results… but as you saw, my blood cannot survive in another organisms body. Even when put with a compatible sample, my cells kill the others. That means Lucille was cured by a pure Augment, not a clone like myself."

"And all the Augments are supposed to be dead" Leo finished.

"Exactly. However, the man that blew up the archive said he was blackmailed by a man named John Harrison." McCoy nodded, so Theia continued. "That man was Lucille's father, and we have footage of him being confronted by Harrison at the hospital. Harrison must have given him the Augment blood in exchange for his help in the attack."

The man finished off her trail of thought. "So the question is how Harrison got the sample."

"That's why I came on this mission" the brunette explained. "I need to get to Harrison and find out what he knows."

McCoy's comm went off before the pair could continue. "Bones, report to the bridge. We're almost there."

The older man's faced morphed into a dark grimace and Theia could help but smile at him. She was starting to learn that he always looked sour. "Well I better go see what the kid needs" McCoy grumbled. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your 'situation'."

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

"Hey" McCoy called from the medbay doors. "I know what it's like to feel like you've got nothing left. You're a tough one, Theia, you'll be fine."

* * *

**Next chapter will have Khan, I promise :)**

**What do you think of McCoy knowing? I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I needed to clarify why they can't use Theia's blood in the end, you'll know what I'm talking about if you've watched the movie (Which hopefully you all did because it's wonderful!) **

**Review and let me know what you think so far! xox**


	5. Chapter 5

Theia drummed her fingers nervously against her leg. Smiling at some passing crewmen, she adjusted her blue dress and signed. Time was ticking and instead of finding answers the clone kept asking more questions. However, she was wasting time now. She was standing outside the brig, contemplating if her idea was a good as she initially thought. What would she gain by confronting Harrison? She was sure he wouldn't just give her whatever information she wanted. Bones had told her that instead of executing him on spot, like the Admiral had told Kirk, the Captain was taking him back to Earth to stand trial. She could just wait until then and let the authorities interrogate him. But no, Theia couldn't do that. She couldn't risk letting her own dirty secrets out. Section 31 had worked hard to kept the clones unknown and, as must as she wanted to just 'be herself', Theia wasn't sure how people would react to her. Sure, McCoy took the new well but he was a medical man. Augmentations and cloning were in his field. How would the normal person act? Would they be threatened by her superior strength and intelligence? Would they consider her a freak? Perhaps that was why the possibility of an Augment existing excited her. She knew there was no chance of finding another clone; the reports explained that only three pods were found, only two functional. An original Augment was Theia's only chance at finding someone like her. It was a childlike wonder, like finding another kid on the playground who liked the same flavor of ice cream. Her whole body itchy to talk to Harrison and find out what he knew about the Augment. Truly, when she had realized what had cured Lucille she had be happy. There was someone else like her out there. She was different; the sole survivor of a dead race, but finding the augmented blood in gave her hope. While she could have easily gone on pretending she was just a normal human, the thought of having someone like her made her heart skip a beat. No one enjoyed pretending to be someone else. Theia was used to it, but it was hard sometimes to hid and ignore her heightened senses and strength. Humans were in such a rush all the time, they missed so many beautiful things. They refused to take the time to think about and take in the world around them. Theia fully felt every experience of her life. Her emotional and intellectual capacities were greater, thus she every sunset, paper cut, and conversation were analyzed and imprinted in her brain. To share those with someone who could appreciate them…

… would never happen if she continued to waste time. The brunette glanced down at the PADD in her hands. It reminded her of her current time restraint. She had asked McCoy to help her talk to Harrison. She explained how she didn't want anyone else to know about her, and the good doctor told her he had an idea. He typed up a quick message, authorizing Theia to watch over the prisoner while the security officer took a short break and she took Harrisons medical details. She was grateful for his help. The Doctor barely knew the woman, but he must have seen some goodness in her. She remembered what he had said to her, '_I know what it's like to feel like you've got nothing left. You're a tough one, Theia, you'll be fine._' Perhaps her and Leo weren't that different after all.

Taking a deep breath, Theia turned towards the doors. They swooshed open and cool air brushed over the woman's face and hair. The room was large, with nothing in it but the center console. The walls were divided into three cells. It seemed colder than the rest of the ship, and it was dimmer than the hall. The brig seemed void of all sound, leaving a deafening silence in the clone's ears. She approached the security officer who sat behind the station, not looking over at the man behind the glass.

"Here" she said, handing over the PADD. "I have some vitals to take, so I'm assigned to watch over the prisoner for a bit."

The man barely looked at the PADD as he stood up and walked out. For a second the room was silent again, before a voice cut through.

"I was wondering when you'd come, Doctor."

Maybe it was because the room had been so quiet, but the voice was nothing like she'd ever heard before. It was a deep baritone, commanding and powerful. It seemed to seep into her very bones and rattle her soul. She felt her body stiffen, and hoped he hadn't noticed. Taking a breath, she turned. It was now or never. Theia wasn't sure what to expect from John Harrison, but she surely didn't expect the man who stood behind the glass. He was tall, with impeccable posture. His overpowering aura followed suit with the authoritarian tone of his voice. Dressed head to toe in black, he stood out against the shiny white interior of the Enterprise. His tight shirt accented his toned arms and chest. His dark hair was slicked back and his icy grey eyes shone against his pale skin. Harrison had a commanding presence, more so than anyone she'd ever seen. Confident, and strong; he was the perfect human.

"Is something the matter, Dr Leventis? I doubt you've come here just to run some simple scans, so why don't we get right to the point." His voice dripped with condensations. The man stood from the bench he'd been seated on and walked up to the force field. His movements were soundless and effortless. He had the appearance of a lion stalking its prey. But that didn't excuse the fact that he knew he name somehow. Perhaps the Augment had told him? But how did they know her? Theia felt her stomach tighten; something was off, Harrison was more than just 'some terrorist'.

"Sorry, I don't believe we've met" she stated flatly.

He let out a deep chuckle. "We haven't. But I know all about you, Theia."

"I highly doubt that, John Harrison."

She crossed her arms and walked closer to the glass. The woman stood to her full high, trying to intimidate the man. She pulled her shoulders back and elongated her neck. Her minty eyes flashed with determination and ferocity.

The man raised a dark eyebrow. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"Why?" the woman smiled. "Are you scared?"

"I assure you I do not frighten that easily" Harrison scoffed.

Confidence flooded her veins. "Well, I assure you if I wanted to scare you Mr. Harrison I could."

"Are you that confident in your abilities?" Harrison chided. "Without even knowing your opponent."

The clone couldn't help the scowl that marred her face. The man was getting on her nervous. "Look, I don't know what you think you 'know' about me, but I assure you you're sorely mistaken. So let's cut the crap and get down to business. I have some questions, and you're going to give me the answers I need. Got it?"

"Ahh, so the reports were correct" he smirked at her.

"Enough of this…" The woman frowned, "what reports?"

Satisfied in getting her attention, Harrison continued. "Strong willed, determined, hotheaded, cocky… Marcus's report appears to be quite accurate."

"What are you talking about? I don't have time for games, Harrison." Theia asked, narrowing her eyed. She was starting not to like this man. He was trying to throw her off, make her let her guard down.

"The report the good Admiral wrote upon your graduating Starfleet. Just one of the many I read. Your abilities are quite remarkable; I'm surprised at how well Marcus has kept them hidden."

"You think because you can make up some generic story with some observatory facts I'll choke?" The clone snapped. She couldn't let him distract her. "Stop wasting my time."

"I don't believe that hospital incident was generic. Losing control like that? You're lucky you woke up from that injection. The Admiral must have been feeling generous that day." Harrison's eyes narrowed and his face was inched from the force field. "How stupid the human race must have gotten, to believe all the lies you and Marcus spew at them."

"What are you talking about" Theia hissed.

Grey eyes flashed with victory. "I would think it's quite obvious. I know what you really are. I know about Thanatos and Matthias. I read all the reports. I know about Dr Stavos and his research… it was all surprising easy to attain." Her heart dropped. How could he know all this…

The woman's voice was barely above a whisper. "Who are you?"

When the woman just stared at him with wide eyes, Harrison's smirk grew. He knew the pieces were falling into place. "Come now, Theia, you're smarter than this. Mysterious augmented blood, seemingly random terrorist attack, a man with vast knowledge of your past… not to mention that the Admiral sent you into Klingon space to break Starfleet regulation and murder a civilian without them standing trail."

What was he getting at? The woman already knew that there was an Augment involved, she knew Harrison blackmailed Lucille's father into bombing the Kelvin memorial, and she assumed the Augment relayed all the information about her to Harrison. The only missing piece was where the Augment was… Realization flooded Theia. But it couldn't be true. Harrision was…

The man let out a small chuckle. "There it is, the grand picture is beginning to clear up. You and I are the same, Theia. We were both made to be superior, and we've both been hidden from the world by Alexander Marcus for that reason. We've also both been used by that spineless man. Truly, I'm surprised Marcus had kept you alive this long, after all he's done to your makeshift family. Was your brother not good enough? Or perhaps you were more useful to him alone? More compliant without hope, I'm guessing."

"Shut it!" The clone wouldn't let this man talk about her brother like that. "You may be an Augment and you may have read about my brother and I but do not act like you know _anything_ about us." Any other time, the brunette would have been in awe to find someone like her. But Harrison was pushing her buttons. He mocked her, but most of all he talked down about Thanatos. She was never good at control her emotions when it came to her brother. He was her best friend, and she never got over losing him. Especially because she knew it was no accident… _Snap out of it! _She scolded herself. Now was not the time to dwell on such things. When she focused her attention back on the Augment, his eyes glinted with joy. He was getting the exact response he wanted from her.

"Oh, I know quite a bit about you." The dark haired man laughed. "I know that the month after Thanatos died you began very reclusive. You even attended therapy three times. Of course the clinic was outside of San Francisco and you used falsified ID. How did Dr. Wroksha describe you again… A broke girl? He said you were suffering from possible depression and loneliness after the passing of your brother. Even after suggesting a few groups you could attend, you never did. You didn't need someone to tell you what you were feeling though, did you Theia? You're very aware of your emotions, even those of others, so why see a therapist?"

"I'm not telling you anything" Theia sneered back. "So just shut up."

"Ah, there's that uncontrollable anger that they talk about. It's what took over at the hospital, and even once in your therapy sessions. I know how it is to feel that angry, let me help you achieve what you never thought possible." The clone's angry expression dissipated and she stared the Harrison with confusion. He wanted to help her? The man continued, "you didn't go to therapy for a diagnosis, you went to talk to someone. You needed to let your anger and frustration out but the good Admiral ensured you led a secluded life. So you turned to someone who you knew would just listen, and would be bound by law not to repeat what you told him. You only went outside San Francisco to be extra careful. You didn't want to end up like Thanatos, should Marcus find out. That's right, Marcus is responsible for your pain, your family's deaths. I know you must have thought that for years, but I can prove it. I can show you all the evil the Admiral has done. So let me help you get what you've always wanted!"

"And what's that?" Theia asked quietly. This man knew so much, he could read he so well. Who was he?

"Revenge on Marcus" Harrison purred, eyes shining with excitement. "And… a family."

The woman's eyes, which had drifted to the floor, snapped up. "What did you say?"

"You can't believe we are the only ones left?" the Augment chuckled. "No I have a crew, my family. Seventy-Two others like us."

It seemed almost too good to be true to Theia. This man, this terrorist, had just offered her her wildest dream. To belong and have a family. A man who cured a little girl with terminal illness, then bombed a civilian building to be able to attack Starfleet's highest members. She had to ask the question that had been on her mind since she found out what he really was.

"Who are you?"

Harrison raised a dark eyebrow.

"I know 'John Harrison' isn't your real name" she continued. "Until a year ago, he didn't exist. You're not the only one that did your research. I figured you had made up an alias for your partner but now I see you and the Augment were the same the whole time. That being said, I also know about the Eugenics War and there was no Augment with a name even remotely similar to yours. So who are you really?"

The Augment smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could they both picked up on the sound of footsteps. Someone was rushing down the hall of the Enterprise, and they were headed right for the brig.

"I hate repeating myself" he stated with a bored glance to the door. He then turning silent and waiting for their guests to arrive.

Theia was surprised to see Captain Kirk and Commander Spock burst through the brig doors. The light haired man stormed up to Harrison, the clone stepping out of his way. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Kirk spoke.

"Why is there a man in my Torpedo?"

* * *

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Did I do Khan ok? What can I improve on about him(he's a tricky bugger to get down right!)**

**Also, how did you feel about their meeting?**


End file.
